De victorias y derrotas
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: "Sabíamos que teníamos que dejar este lugar, pero nunca supimos cuando, y nunca supimos como" LevixEren


-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

-No más de un par de horas-contestó la castaña al rubio que estaba parado a su lado.

Recargados en la pared fuera de aquella habitación ambos esperaban algo que ya no podían evitar.

Al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hacia ellos intentaron parecer un poco menos abatidos y cansados así que enderezaron su postura, como soldados al estar frente a un superior. Eran las seis de la mañana y estaba por amanecer, pero desde hacía unos días apenas habían dormido.

-Buenos días, Levi-saludo Hange, intentando llamar la atención de su compañero.

El pelinegro ignoro a las dos personas al pasar a su lado y sin más entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Se acercó a la cama, que estaba en medio de aquel lugar, y como en días anteriores se sentó en una silla posicionada al lado de ésta.

-Buenos días-dijo con su susurro a aquella persona y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-preguntó la mujer a su superior.

-Porque no sabe lidiar con el dolor-contestó Erwin mientras miraba hacia la pared-sabe lo que sucederá y ya no hay nada en lo que pueda desquitar la rabia que siente.

La castaña miró al techo y suspiro antes de fijar sus ojos en la puerta frente a ella.

-Justo cuando podemos decirnos libres él se aprisiona-dijo la mujer con tristeza.

Habían pasado ya dieciocho días desde que su última batalla había sido librada. La humanidad había ganado, los titanes se habían extinguido y podían salir de los muros. Sin embargo, ellos y el escuadrón de Levi se habían recluido en el castillo en la muralla Sina, sólo esperando.

En aquella última lucha todos los recursos fueron agotados, todas las energías gastadas y muchas vidas se entregaron, pero un soldado había perdido algo más que todos ellos. Eren, impulsado por su deseo de aniquilar a todos los titanes, dio todo lo que tenía para lograr su propósito y agoto sus posibilidades. Habían ganado esa guerra, pero él estaba demasiado herido y cansado, lo suficiente para caer en coma, y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, Hange y su equipo había trabajado hasta el cansancio intentando ayudar al chico, pero todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles, sus intentos eran vanos y sólo podían esperar a que el tiempo pasara y su vida se agotara poco a poco. Tres días habían transcurrido desde que decidieron dejar en paz aquel cuerpo inerte que a duras penas respiraba, y desde entones ellos velaban por el muchacho de ojos aguamarina.

Pero en medio de todo aquello había alguien que no se había rendido, una persona que luego de maldecir a todo el mundo y golpear a unos cuantos por su incompetencia seguía con la esperanza de ver a ese muchacho recuperado.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustará cuando lo veas-dijo el ojiazul mientras dejaba una rosa de un hermoso tono rojo sangre junto a la cabeza del chico-es un lugar lleno de flores como esta. Incluso hay más.

Miraba el rostro del castaño. Buscaba alguna expresión, un movimiento, una pizca de vida. Y de nuevo nada. A un lado de esa rosa había otras dos flores. Un girasol y una hortensia.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad ya no salía de los muros para cazar titanes, no montaba su caballo y recorría los campos buscando algo que pudiera servirles para acabar con su encierro. Ahora recorría aquel inmenso espacio en busca de las flores más bellas, de los pétalos más perfectamente coloreados, algo que pudiera despertar a su niño. Eren estaba inconsciente, no sonreía, no le miraba con sus enormes ojos, no le decía nada. Todos esos inútiles se habían dado por vencidos y él sólo buscaba una forma de regresar a la vida a aquel muchacho al que tanto amaba. Vestía su uniforme y llevaba sus espadas no para acabar con la vida de un monstruo, sino para asesinar a una flor que pudiera con su muerte devolverle esas promesas que estaban pendientes.

-Iremos al océano ¿recuerdas?-acaricio esos suaves cabellos color galleta que tanto adoraba-iremos con tus amigos, con tu hermana.

Calló y sólo escuchó su voz, que parecía hacer eco en esa habitación.

-El mundo es muy diferente sin titanes, te gustará cabalgar sin tener que disparar bengalas o pensar en no morir todo el tiempo-decía mientras dirigía sus azules ojos a ese rostro que tantas veces había acariciado.

Sintió un doloroso nudo formarse en su garganta mientras por la ventana veía los primeros rayos del sol iluminar el cielo.

-¿Recuerdas los días en que solíamos mirar el amanecer desde mi habitación?-preguntó mientras sus orbes escrutaban el cielo-tú solías dormir como un niño, pero siempre despertabas a tiempo para ver el sol salir. Siempre dijiste que querías ver el amanecer desde otro lugar cuando pudiéramos salir de los muros-suspiró ante otra de las memorias con Eren-te prometo que encontraré el mejor lugar para que no te pierdas de nada.

En los días que habían transcurrido había salido de los muros todos los días que los médicos trataban de reanimar a Eren, buscando, tratando de hallar el mejor escenario para vivir con el menor, aquel que se pareciera a alguno de los libros que Armin le había mostrado a su muchacho. Sin embargo, desde que Erwin le había comunicado la decisión que habían tomado al no poder hacer nada por la vida del castaño no había abandonado la ciudad y mucho menos aquella habitación para nada más que recolectar una flor por cada día.

-Falta mucho por recorrer-dijo mientras ponía un libro sobre geografía que Historia le había dado.

Habían encontrado ese y otros libros ocultos en el castillo y, en un intento por apoyar la causa que Levi seguía, le entregaron ese ejemplar al pelinegro, esperando que pudiera ayudar un poco.

-Cuando te conocí dijiste que querías matar algunos titanes, y lo has logrado. Sólo falta que veas el mundo, vamos a ser libres, justo como querías.

Pero ahí estaba él, encerrado en esa habitación, pasando sus horas con alguien que no correspondía a todo lo que hacía. Siempre había considerado que el chico era un tanto efusivo y emocional, cuando no estaba de humor le molestaba la manera en que Eren llamaba su atención o le demostraba su afecto. Pero ahora, viéndole sólo respirar débilmente acostado en esa cama, daría todo por volver a escuchar al muchacho, entregaría todo lo que le pidieran por volver a lo que eran antes. Acarició las pálidas mejillas del muchacho y sonrió débilmente.

-Siempre te ruborizabas por todo, mocoso-habló en un susurro-No podía mirarte o acercarme sin que te sobresaltaras. Y con todo eso me dijiste de frente que me querías. Aquel día te plantaste frente a mí ¿recuerdas? Debo decir que tienes valor para encararme de esa manera. Estabas rojo como un maldito tomate y sólo me lo dijiste de golpe-rio débilmente ante sus recuerdos-Eres bastante imprudente, pero me dejaste sin habla y no pude reaccionar. Perdóname si no pude decirte nada en ese momento.

Se recargo en la silla y miró al techo un momento, queriendo calmar el escozor de sus ojos que indicaban que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar e inundar sus ojos.

-Perdóname si no te dije lo suficiente cuanto te amaba.

Volvió a inclinarse cobre la cama y acaricio el rostro del muchacho con delicadeza, como si temiera despertarlo de golpe.

-Pero te quiero. Maldita sea, te amo Eren Jaeger-apretó los dientes ante el dolor que golpeaba fuerte en su pecho-Cuando salgamos de aquí no volveré a evitarte, no te diré que me dejes solo y te demostraré que no soy tan malo como todos piensan. Sólo es que nunca he sentido esto por nadie, no sé qué hacer o qué decir para demostrártelo, pero te amo.

Aferro entre sus manos una porción de la sábana que cubría al muchacho y apretó la tela hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos y temblaba. Estaba furioso, sentía una gran ira recorrerle y no había nada en qué pudiera liberar su pesar. No había ningún maldito monstruo que se le cruzara en el camino y al que pudiera rebanarle la cabeza, ni siquiera había una persona a la que pudiera moler a golpes pues la mayoría de los habitantes de los muros ya habían comenzado a ir a las murallas exteriores para partir de aquella fortaleza en que vivieron por años. Ya no había nada en que pudiera liberarse como solía hacerlo, y tampoco quería volverse loco dentro de uno de los cuartos del castillo pues no quería que Eren despertara con la noticia de que su novio había arremetido contra todos los objetos que pudo encontrar. Él se había jurado que cambiaría, que así le costara muchísimo sería lo que ese niño de cabellos galleta se merecía.

En esos tres días en que había estado junto a la cama donde yacía el muchacho le había contado todas sus memorias, sus historias juntos y aquellas cosas que nadie más sabía sobre su pasado, pero que ya no quería esconder a la persona con quien quería estar el resto de sus días. Se sinceró completamente y aunque le costó no dejo sin relatar nada, ni un secreto, ni un recuerdo.

Él sabía mucho de la vida de Eren, casi siempre era el menor quien mantenía las conversaciones en sus momentos juntos pues a Levi le costaba mucho el hablar más de lo necesario, pero el castaño cubría a la perfección los defectos de aquel hombre. Era como si con su ternura y juventud pudiera tapar las grietas que la violencia y experiencia habían generado en el pelinegro. Solamente ese niño sabía tratarle y entenderle, era la única persona que encontraba la manera de calmarle o de hacerle hablar de algún tema que nunca habría tocado por sí mismo. Sólo Eren podía calmar su enojo con una inocente mirada, sólo el rubor de sus mejillas podía acelerarle el corazón. Incluso sólo es chico podía hacerle sentí deseo, la necesidad de recorrer esa piel levemente morena hasta saciarse. Habían compartido sus deseos en muchos lugares, como sus habitaciones, la oficina de Levi, incluso las caballerizas cuando Eren debía alimentar a los animales, y recordaba perfectamente cada momento en que poseyó ese cuerpo que ahora sólo estaba inmóvil.

-¿Tienes suficiente medicamento para tratarle?-pregunto con seriedad Erwin.

Hange asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Probablemente tengamos que mantenerle sedado y luego iniciar el tratamiento.

Todos se preparaban para lo que sucedería en un futuro inmediato. Superar la inminente muerte de Eren era el primer paso, después debían encontrar una manera de frenar la locura de Levi, locura que inicio desde que vio al muchacho casi al final de la última batalla.

 _Eren había salido de su titán con ayuda del mayor, pero estaba completamente malherido e inconsciente, sus heridas no se regeneraban y perdía sangre. El ojiazul había apartado a todos solo para sostenerle entre sus brazos mientras los soldados que quedaba intentaban eliminar a los últimos titanes. El muchacho no reaccionaba y Levi parecía más desesperado cada vez, acunando el cuerpo de su novio y meciéndolo lentamente._

 _-¡Levi, tenemos que irnos!-le había gritado Hange al ver que casi habían acabado con los titanes y que debían seguir avanzando para exterminarlos.._

 _-No-dijo él sin más._

 _La castaña no había podido acercarse a Eren, pero desde su posición no veía signos de que éste respirara._

 _-Levi, él está…_

 _-¡Él se recuperará!-grito el pelinegro y con cuidado poso el cuerpo en el suelo._

 _Cuando se puso de pie y giro a ver a los monstruos que se acercaban una mirada casi psicótica heló la sangre de la mujer y apenas pudo percibir los movimientos del ojiazul. Sólo atinó a ver como uno tras otro los titanes caían._

Desde entonces la salud mental del moreno parecía haber empezado a decaer. No hablaba con nadie y sólo habían vuelto a escuchar su voz cuando les gritó a todos los encargados de tratar a Eren lo inútiles que eran. Y ahora al parecer sólo hablaba cuando estaba con el muchacho, lo sabían porque podían escuchar de vez en cuando su voz, pero no entendían nada de lo que decía pues hablaba muy bajo. Todo lo que sabían era que cada mañana Levi regresaba a esa habitación con una flor diferente.

-Sé que te molestaras porque no he dormido, pero tenía que traerte más cosas del mundo exterior-habló el hombre mientras miraba las flores en la cama-Podremos mirar las estrellas recostados en un campo de flores aún más grande que el de aquella vez. Y contestaré todas las preguntas que me hagas, te contaré todo lo que tú quieras saber. Podrás preguntarme lo que desees, y en tu cumpleaños buscaré algo aún mejor para hacer…

Vio al muchacho agitarse un poco, su respiración se volvió intensa durante un segundo y comenzó a menguar poco a poco. Sostuvo la fría mano de su niño.

-Y te prometo que no te volveré a fallar. No volveré a dejar que te hagan daño, no volverás a sufrir ni tendrás que seguir peleando.

Levi fijó su mirada en el rostro del castaño que parecía reaccionar un poco, y con sorpresa vio una pequeña lágrima salir del rabillo de uno de los ojos de su novio, quien parecía esbozar una débil sonrisa. Sintió una pequeña presión en la mano con que entrelazaba sus dígitos con los de Eren y estrechó los delicados dedos del castaño.

Besó aquella mano, mantuvo sus labios sobre la piel que una vez lució bronceada y lentamente vio como el ligero movimiento del pecho del muchacho se detenía, escuchó como el siseó de su respiración cesaba y la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Se separó del muchacho y dejó con delicadeza su mano junto a su cuerpo ya muerto. Tomó el libro y lo abrió justo donde la navaja rota de una espada marcaba las páginas. Aquella hoja metálica era un recuerdo del día en que no pudo proteger a lo que más quería, y que se había ido ya. En ese mundo su presencia ya no era necesaria, ya no había más por qué pelear, lo que le había dado propósito a su vida ya no estaba. No había más muerte por los titanes, ni había más vida sin Eren.

-Vamos a recorrer el mundo-dijo mientras clavaba la navaja profundamente en la piel de su muñeca izquierda y la recorría, dejando un rastro sangriento-Vamos a hacer todo lo que tú quieras.

Hizo varios cortes más y repitió la acción con su otra muñeca. La sangre salía rápidamente de su cuerpo y las lágrimas recorrían sin piedad su rostro.

-Moriré con estas manos, con las mismas que no pudieron cuidarte. Si puedes perdonarme por no haber velado por ti te seguiré a donde me digas-limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras empezaba a sentirse débil. Se levantó y besó suavemente los labios de su amado antes de volver a ocupar su lugar y entrelazar sus dígitos con los del castaño-Haré lo que tú me pidas.

El frío se hizo de su cuerpo y poco a poco cerro los ojos, sintiendo el sueño hacer pesados sus párpados y nublar su mente. Todo lo que evocaba en ese momento era el chico de ojos aguamarina. El sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba las blancas sábanas de la cama, que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo a medida que un hombre abatido y con un poco de locura en la cabeza dejaba escapar su cada vez más débil respiración para reunirse con un niño que le había robado el corazón, y al que él le había quitado la vida.

 _-Prométeme que si pierdo el control en la batalla vas a detenerme-le había pedido Eren al pelinegro en su última noche juntos mientras yacían desnudos, sólo cubiertos por las capas del uniforme en una de las caballerizas vacías, en la que fue su última noche juntos-Prométeme que me mataras antes de que le haga daño a alguien, que no dudarás. Y yo te esperaré siempre, hasta que puedas reunirte conmigo._

-Espérame, Eren-susurró Levi con su último aliento.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía lentamente y algunas personas se alejaban de una pequeña colina en la que dos lápidas eran rodeadas por flores. El olor a tierra húmeda se mezclaba con la dulce fragancia y las nubes comenzaban a disiparse mientras algunos rayos del sol se mezclaban con aquella brizna. Un arcoíris adornaría muy pronto esos recintos donde un alma miraba hacía el horizonte mientras esperaba al fantasma de un castaño de ojos aguamarina que se acercaba lentamente.


End file.
